


去日苦多（锤基rps，海森，长篇）24

by Cherie999



Category: chris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie999/pseuds/Cherie999





	去日苦多（锤基rps，海森，长篇）24

  
24， X -Xmas

  
Family is nothing more than a form of mutual help.

—— Guy de Maupassant

 

经纪人确实已经不再管Tom和Chris的事。他在媒体圈的朋友已经多少透出口风，有个很有能力的人在暗中保护Tom。

  
经纪人不太相信Andreas能放弃Tom，还这么反常大度的帮助Tom和Chris。

  
但那次的丑闻反转的确是Andreas做的。现在他和Tom继续合作，Andreas无疑也是最好的盟友，以后就算Tom和Chris再出什么事，也有个能干的人帮忙，他乐得清闲。

  
——————————————————

 

出柜的谣言几乎全被推翻了，Tom和Chris变得更小心，工作时间为了掩人耳目不再联系。

  
他们每晚都在视频。

  
艾尔莎和Delilah跟他们分配了时间。工作日她们白天腻在一起，晚上在过来把孩子接到Delilah那里去玩和睡，周末再让孩子回家。好让出空间给他们，能自由的在视频里约会。

  
两个人新的直男电影都拍完了，等宣传期的时候又能洗白一波。唯一的弊端就是他们不敢再轻易见面。

  
眼看平安夜和圣诞节就要来了。Chris直接让接受采访的Liam故意爆料，他们家今年会邀请Tom和Sia来共度圣诞节。

  
舆论似乎很缓和的，千篇一律的写着他们的友情。大众像是忘记了之前的丑闻。他们两“家”成为世人眼中的兄弟家庭。

  
“我实在是太想你了，Tommy。”Chris在视频里先斩后奏的把这件事告诉了Tom。他做的时候没考虑后果，不过，现在看起来，这绝对是正确的。

  
“我也很想你，Chris，我都等不及到24号了…”Tom并没有生气，这种程度的谎言，只要能保护他们，无可厚非。

  
“哦，Tommy…”Chris的眼神又迷离了，呼吸渐渐急促起来。

  
Tom当然知道他想干什么，他也把Chris给他买的用app就能操控的远程玩具拿出来，故意在他眼前晃了晃，配合他脱掉衣服。

  
“Good boy……Tommy……”Chris拿出另一个手机操控着Tom放进去的跳蛋，他解开了裤子。

  
“…Oh……Chris……ah…ah…”Tom在他的控制下，撅着屁x股趴在桌子上摇晃抖动，止不住的呻吟……

  
Chris空出另一只手来，不断调整着振动的模式和力度。Tom每次高x潮x爽的时候，脸上总是会挤出甜甜的酒窝来，他的笑脸让Chris更兴奋。

  
“Ah，Tommy……yeah…you…slutty bunny…”

  
又是一个火热的视频炮。

  
他们只能每晚这样苦中求乐，这就好像真的还在彼此身边。

  
————————————————

  
Delilah搞的期货这两个月又赚了不少钱，她换了一座离艾尔莎更近的大房子，孩子们甚至可以在大堂里骑三轮儿童脚踏车。

  
她早已经把他们当作自己的孩子。

  
艾尔莎也很高兴Delilah受孩子们喜爱，他们粘着她的程度比自己还要高，也并没有因为这段时间晚上搬来这里住而不开心，每晚都要Delilah拉着小手讲完故事才肯睡觉。

  
虽然她们没有太多时间去旅行了，可是陪着孩子成长，也是值得珍惜的人生体验。

  
两个人四指联弹钢琴，一起唱歌，小女儿伴着音乐旋转，跳芭蕾，风飘起窗帘，又穿过落地窗，吹响一串欢声笑语。

 

————————————————

  
Tom和Sia从寒冬的英国，飞到了盛夏的澳洲。

  
这个圣诞节跟Tom以往过的任何一个都不同。不仅仅因为它是第一个没有雪没有冬季的，属于盛夏的圣诞节，还因为今天，Tom的身边满满都是爱他的家人。

  
卢克liam也带着家人也来凑热闹。孩子们很久没见到Tom，几乎快挂到他的身上，缠着他一起玩。

  
Chris帮他们放好行李箱，看着被当成孩子王团团围住的Tom，靠在门口一脸慈祥的傻笑。

  
艾尔莎Delilah拉着Sia一起去抢购圣诞大虾，她们三个很快就在疯狂购物中就打成了一片。

  
Tom也很开心孩子们是这样喜欢自己。

他一边讲故事一边瞄着一直靠在门口深情注视他的Chris，那画面看上去就像一对儿女绕膝欢乐满堂的老夫老妻。

  
Tom心里就像头上那轮耀眼的骄阳，热烈的燃烧着。

  
艾尔莎一行三个人回来了，大家都一起洗手准备晚餐。

厨房里挤的快转不开身子了，却没有一个人想让开位置，都想为大餐出一份力，9个人来回递着蔬菜，盘子，刀叉，黄油……嘴里不停聊着天………Chris还不失时机的讲各种笑话……热闹又喧哗。

团圆节日的气氛好像一下子就起来了。

  
他们还要在后院弄个烧烤架。Chris搬来几箱啤酒，Liam忙着给吵闹的孩子们盛冰淇淋球，卢克在用钳子准备炭火，Tom坐在地上细心的穿着烤串，女人们在厨房里准备烘培甜品，大家忙的不亦乐乎。

  
夜色降临了，夏夜微风习习。

  
大家很默契的排好了座位，Chris终于能“光明正大”的和Tom紧挨在一起吃饭。

  
他们之间的关系，另外的两兄弟早就心照不宣，既然艾尔莎和Sia都没问题，他们就更没异议。

  
“第一杯酒，给Tom ，感谢上帝！Tom今年终于能和我们一起过圣诞节！”Chris举起酒杯，他有点自私的的祝酒辞几乎是脱口而出，他真的很开心这个圣诞节Tom在自己身边。

  
“你应该说，Tom以后每年都要和我们一起过圣诞节。Tom和我们是一家人。”艾尔莎纠正Chris。

  
Tom腼腆的笑了笑。他当然知道，在座的每一个都清楚他和Chris之间的关系。可是这么在众人面前暴露出来，他还是有点害羞。

“真的谢谢你们，谢谢Chris，谢谢艾尔莎，谢谢Sia，谢谢你们每一位，谢谢你们让我有个家……”Tom举起酒杯，看着这么多双真挚的眼睛，不禁有点动容。他曾经以为这爱情最后必定破釜沉舟，没想到，他不仅大获全胜，还奇迹般收获了这么多家人。

  
Chris揽住他的肩膀，他怕Tom会哭，“我们永远都是一家人。”

  
“To Tom。”大家都举起酒杯。

  
一饮而尽。

  
“我们以后应该多多聚在一起。”Liam很喜欢这样的氛围。他再也不用夹在他们之间左右为难了，也不用再被良心谴责。现在这样多好，他不但没有失去任何一个家人，没有伤害任何一个人，他哥哥和Tom还能如愿以偿的在一起。

  
“说的对，你们过了新年再走吧？”艾尔莎询问着Tom和Sia。

  
Tom是没问题，他早乔好了行程，他只是不确定Sia愿不愿意留在这里，毕竟只有她是孤单的一个人。

  
“好的，我可以顺便在澳洲转转。”Sia笑着说。如果说她一点也不吃味是不可能的，餐桌上四对情侣，只有她是单独，多余的………可是她不想扫Tom的兴，他们俩好不容易能在一起呆几天，她一定要帮这个忙。

  
“我和Delilah可以带你去玩玩划水，冲浪什么的，你今晚就到我们那儿去住吧。”艾尔莎先安排了Sia的去处。

Sia点点头。

大家聊起一些轶闻趣事，他们之间已经完全消去了隔膜，谁爱谁，谁和谁在一起都不重要了，重要的是，他们是一家人，他们都深爱着彼此。  
  
远方隐隐传来烛光颂的圣歌。

融洽的一大家人，也齐声拍手唱起了圣诞歌。虽然这里没有皑皑白雪，也没有麋鹿，他们却坚信圣诞老人，会一路摇着铃把幸福送到这里。

  
" OH,Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way  
Oh,what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells,jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh,what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh……"

  
夏夜的蝉似乎跟上了这歌声的节奏，一声声的附和着。

  
天上的星星一闪又一闪，也许，它们都听到了？

  
孩子们吃完饭，就在后院草坪上把自己玩的脏兮兮的。他们才是真的不谙世事，完全不知道眼中看起来静止不变的世界，早已经颠覆重生了。

  
到了甜点时间，Chris没避讳的一口口喂Tom吃布丁，Tom虽然对这公开处刑有点害羞，但桌子上每一对都在花式秀恩爱疯狂虐狗，他也就不介意了。

  
Sia借口去看孩子离开了餐桌。

  
她躲在孩子中间给他们擦满是草屑的手。看着那桌其乐融融的情人们，她也忽然觉得孤寂，她始终并没有找到合适的那个人……

抓着孩子的稚嫩的手，她忽然有了个想法，如果自己也可以有一个孩子，那就算一辈子找不到对的那个人，生活也会幸福的多了。

  
晚餐后，大家开始交换礼物。

  
Tom的大皮箱里满满都是好东西，他是非常细心的人，他送给每个人的礼物都是独一无二的。

  
他们也回赠了他。Tom已经好多年没在圣诞节拆礼物了，尤其像这样，被所有人期待的围着他拆礼物，那是多么多么遥远的记忆了……………Tom每拆开一次，每一个惊喜的表情，大家都跟着欢呼，Tom抱着一堆礼物，心里暖暖的像噼里啪啦的火炉。

  
“Tom叔叔，圣诞快乐，这是我给你的礼物……”小女儿走过来，把她两年前曾经画的那个绘画作业“我的家人”，递给了Tom。

  
原来在那么早以前，在孩子的眼里，他就已经是他们的家人…………

  
Tom感动的快哭了，他愿意和Chris一直这样不出柜，一直保护他们到长大，因为他们也是他的孩子。

  
“Tom，我们明天去教堂给他们洗礼，以后你就是他们的教父了。”Chris拍着Tom的后背。

  
艾尔莎也拉着Delilah，“Delilah会成为教母，以后我们的孩子都会得到双倍的爱。”

  
四个人会心的对视一笑，他们之间的纽带更紧密了。

  
一大段闲聊后，卢克Liam两家先离开了。

  
艾尔莎也准备把孩子抱上车。Sia忽然叫住了大家。

  
“……我刚刚有个想法……我想，问问你们的意见…”

  
四个人都看向Sia。

  
“……我很喜欢你们的孩子…，我也……我也想要个孩子…”Sia忙补充到，“……我没有别的意思，你们现在就像我的哥哥一样，……我只是想在还能生的时候，可以有个宝宝………如果你们同意……我可以为你们人工一个宝宝……”

  
Chris看向Tom，他不知道Tom想不想要一个属于他自己的孩子。

  
Tom摇摇头，他虽然也想有个自己的孩子，但他不能让Sia牺牲这么多，更何况Chris的孩子他已经视若己出了。

  
“……Sia，我不是阻止你，你和Tom现在连婚礼都没有举行，将来宝宝出生……”艾尔莎欲言又止，她知道他们还没想到这点。

  
“……Sia，其实你可以自由的去找你的另一半，你不用一直帮我们…”Tom觉得很内疚，他理解她的孤独。

  
“…你们刚刚过了那场风波，我怎么也得再等几年，何况我根本也没有合适的人。你们都是我的家人，我不想有人中伤你们，你们难得有用的上我的地方……如果这个想法会给你们带来困扰，就当我没说过吧……”Sia依旧很坚定。

  
Tom想了想，其实他有办法，如果到时候Sia的孩子出生了，舆论说她未婚先孕的话，Andreas肯定能帮他安排一场曾经“存在”过的婚礼。虽然Tom不想再麻烦Andreas，他也不想让Sia失望。

  
“如果到时候有人说闲话，我有办法。Sia，如果你真的这么想，我们会支持你。不过我们还没想过再要一个孩子，有这几个就够了。”Tom真诚的看着Sia。

  
Chris也不笨，之前他就从Tom略有躲闪的言辞里，猜到Tom已经知道是谁帮了他们。虽然Chris不太相信这个人会这么做，可他们确实被他救了，看来他应该还和Tom有联系，Chris心里有点小别扭，看上去Andreas应该不会再害他们了，可是他不愿意Tom再跟他多见面。

  
“…真的吗？Tom？”Sia惊喜的说，她从晚餐后就越来越强烈的想要个宝宝了，她只是怕这么做会对Tom造成伤害。

  
“嗯，Sia，你已经为我们牺牲很多了，你可以做你想做的事。”

  
Sia欣慰的点点头。她回去以后就要去丹麦的Cryos找一份自己喜欢的精xx子，她觉得生活一下子充满了希望。

 

————————————————

  
送走了三个女人和孩子后。

  
Chris迫不及待的把Tom推进了屋。

  
他们疯狂的亲吻着，Chris把Tom按到墙上，那凶恶模样几乎像是要把Tom整个吞掉了。

  
他再也等不及，直接把Tom推倒在楼梯台阶的地板上，扯下他的衣裤。

  
“Nonono……Chris…my back…”Tom可不想在这种地方做，这些台阶咯的他背好痛。

  
Chris只能再抱起他，费力的岔着腿上楼，把他搬到客房去。

  
每走一步，“小Chris”都在顶着Tom，Tom很怕伤到它，他很想自己走上楼去，自己个头真不算小的，可Chris就是不死心，每次都想把自己公主抱，举高高。

  
Tom被摔到床上，还没转过头，Chris就一把拉起他的两只脚，大大分开，直捣黄龙。

  
“Ahhh…………Chris…hmmm………”Tom欲仙欲死。

  
整个床都被弄的摇摇晃晃，吱吱作响。

 

干柴遇烈火，又是没羞没臊的一整夜。

 

……… xoox………ooxx………oxox…………xxoo…………

 

————————————————————

  
第二天，在教堂，Tom和Delilah一起成为了孩子们的教父教母。

  
神父宣布礼成时，Tom挨个吻过孩子的额头。

  
“所以你不再是Tom叔叔，我们要叫你Godfather，对吗？”

  
“对，我的孩子们。”Tom欣慰的微笑着。

  
孩子们齐声喊了Tom和Delilah，Chris伸长胳膊够到Tom，拍拍Tom的后背，他也很感动，Tom彻彻底底成了他的家人，他们都是孩子的父亲。

  
Tom隔着神父和艾尔莎看向Chris。如果可以，现在，他好想给他一个吻，跟他分享这份喜悦。

  
他现在有家了，有爱他的家人，还有爱他的孩子们，而且这个家，是属于他和他的。

  
过几天就是新年了。

  
又是一年了。

  
过去这一年里发生了太多事。谁会想到去年反目成仇的他们会奇迹般的在希腊和好，又走到今天这么幸福的际遇里呢？

  
Tom转头对着耶稣圣象画了个十字。

  
他曾经久久不敢直视它，因为他们是不被允许的禁忌之爱。可是虽然他们没办法走到一百分的圆满，现在这样也是很好的结果了，不是吗？

  
Tom的每一次祈祷，上帝都在默默帮助引导他，就算这过程中有过伤痛，有过心碎，有过泪水，上帝始终是在幸福的终点给他点起那盏明灯。

  
神爱世人。果然没错

 

——————————————————————

  
两个月后。

  
——————————————————————

  
Tom去看望已经确定怀孕的Sia。

  
她在Cryos选了很久，有一个介绍她很喜欢，它的主人“他”是身体指数，双商各种数据都很优秀的一个人。那是份并没有匿名的资料，但是Sia没翻开它去了解更多，她并不想知道是什么人，她只是想要一个孩子。

她宁愿相信，这是上帝赐予她的孩子。

  
Tom现在就像她的哥哥，她可以完全不用介意对他说出自己所有的想法，温柔的Tom总能让她觉得安心。

  
“等宝宝生出来，如果有人问起，我们就说是你的孩子，这样我们看起来更像是真的，你和Chris更不会被怀疑。”

  
“……Sia，你知道，这对你的名誉……”Tom犹豫了。

  
“我们曾经讨论过的，Tom。一个人活着，是手里真实的幸福重要，还是流于浮世的空名重要？我在新闻里也不过只是一个名字而已，他们怎么说我不重要，重要的是真实的我是快乐的。我喜欢这个孩子，而且看到你们能安全的在一起，我也从心里觉得幸福，这一切都值得。”

Tom知道她心意已决，轻轻拍了拍她的肩，坐下来帮她削苹果。

  
Sia对于Tom，就像是一个善解人意的妹妹，勇敢又温暖。

 

————————————————————

  
Andreas看到了狗仔卖出的线索。

  
他没去问Tom，Sia怀孕是怎么回事。

  
上次Tom去Chris家过圣诞，也有狗仔在卖照片，他都事无巨细的压了下来，看到那些照片里他们的深情对视，Andreas已经猜到Sia的事可能只是节外生枝。

  
他开始利用水军大量散播Tom曾于去年秘密隐婚的爆料谣言，虽然一时看上去像是负面新闻，他却是再为Tom的以后做准备。万一Sia是真的怀孕，肚子一天比一天大，纸包不住火，Andreas可控制不了整个媒体圈，他得先预留好口风，以备后患。

  
他现在居然已经开始习惯了，只是暗暗留意Tom，不再叨扰他，仍然一直不计回报的付出。

  
可能，爱这种东西真的是覆水难收吧。

  
Andreas的父亲催他回去做正经事，但是他已经开始喜欢上做媒体。他做这行，既可以做能守护Tom的英雄，还可以把那些筹谋算计用的恰到好处，。有时候这种操控舆论呼风唤雨的感觉还挺好的，起码要比自己家族企业那些暗渠生意更干净。

  
以前那些酒吧画廊，他只是为了吸引一些调情的对象，几乎入不敷出。现在Andreas想要赚到他人生真正的第一桶金。娱乐圈每条新闻都有它的价码，Andreas当然不会想再故意去害什么人，但是生意场上，各求所需也是难免的。

  
他现在做了几个月就小有名气了。因为资本雄厚，又有背景，圈里都忌惮他几分。Andreas也现在不需要再伪装出热情迷人的样子，自然恢复了他阴沉腹黑的本性。他出现的场合总是伴着低气压，没人跟他讨价还价。连他自己公司里的人也都怕和他交涉，为他马首是瞻，从来没有异议。

  
Andreas瞄准了好莱坞，他想进军全球最中心的媒体圈，只是，他不太舍得离开英国。

  
他不敢再见Tom，他只是喜欢每天在他家相邻的街道默默行走，数那些熟悉的地砖。

  
二月中旬，一向只有冬雨的伦敦本该无雪。

  
却出奇的飘落了一肩头的雪花。

  
街上的人都开始拍照留念，他们很难得看到冬雪。

  
“你好可以帮我们拍照吗？”一对情侣，拉住了正望着下雪的天空发呆的Andreas。

  
他们很快又被他冷漠严肃的脸色吓退了。

  
其实Andreas想说他可以，只是他太久没有笑过，脸僵住了，他笑不出来，他们还是被他吓跑了。

  
Andreas无奈的挪动脚步回公司，他的公司离这也不远。是啊，他就是那么蠢，明知道该放弃，还是本能的不想离开Tom太远。

  
公司的人本来都跑出来看满天飞舞的绒毛细雪，却远远看到他们自带黑旋风气场的老板远远走过来，都吓得争先恐后跑回去了。

  
Andreas早就看穿了一切。虽然自己被他们当成怪物，也好过他们没有敬畏之心吧。反正，不喜欢自己的人太多了，也不是只有他们。

  
Andreas刚想从旋转门进去，门里突然冲出来一个身影，跟他撞了个满怀，那家伙手里的咖啡把Andreas一身昂贵的Kiton西装溅脏的一塌糊涂。

  
“你走路不长眼睛吗？”Andreas气愤得揪起这小子的衣领。

  
“Bbbbb…boss…………”那孩子吓得不轻，结结巴巴的回应他。

  
Andreas也吓得松开了手，这个比自己矮一个半头的男孩，有一双神似Tom的绿色眼睛，正在极尽无辜的注视着自己………那神情恍若隔世………

  
男孩手忙脚乱的帮Andreas擦着西装上的咖啡，“对不起，boss，对不起，我跑太快了……我没看到你…”

  
Andreas狠狠甩开他，“不用你擦。”他恨这个男孩长着一双这样让他慌神痛苦的眼睛。

  
“…你的衣服太贵了…我赔不起……老板……我帮你洗洗吧，好吗？………”男孩窘迫的说。

  
“我不用你赔。谁是你老板？我没见过你。”

  
“你真的不用我赔吗？真的吗？老板？你人真是太好了！我在这里实习了两个月了！老板！你给我们开过会的！”男孩一脸感激，他刚毕业没多久，兜里真的没有钱。

  
Andreas实在没有印象，他不喜欢管招聘的事，他喜欢做的只有开除谁谁谁，开会什么的从来只是他黑着脸发号施令，别人并没有表达意见的机会，多少人出席他也没理会过。

  
“哦，”Andreas推进了门，“你叫什么名字？”他头也不回的问。

  
“Connor，老板，我叫Connor！等等我…哎……老板……………”他追过来，Andreas却直接按了电梯的关门键。

  
Andreas靠在电梯里，又气又恼，他恨那双眼睛，他一定要把他开除掉！

  
现在，马上！

 

————————————————————

 

人的一生总会走过很多地方  
  
不间断的停靠，依偎，取暖

于那些，被称作“家”的驿站。

孑然一路

被丢弃的“家”的残骸比比皆是

你始终如浮萍不定

直到某日，

偶遇真正的家

无论，  
  
冷时，痛时，伤时，

败时，醒时，醉时

它始终是你永远的避风港

在港口遥望的，

满满都是爱你的人。

爱是家的纽带  
  
家是爱的总和

爱让家坚不可破。

家让爱历久弥坚。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

  
安排上了⬇️Conner形象参考⬇️

石墨里 

 


End file.
